


Mission Log #4

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, D'Qar, Flight Simulators, Gen, Newbies, Pilots, Pre-TFA, Recruitment, X-Wings, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #4

**Mission Log #4**

**Location:**  D'Qar

 **Operative:**  Pvt. Jessika Pava

 **Squad:**  Unassigned

 **Year:** 30 ABY

"Form two single-file lines on the marked paths! Navy recruits go here, and Army recruits go here!"

A Resistance officer blared through his megaphone. Standing on top of a cargo crate, he pointed to the corresponding walkways as he announced the training order. Jessika Pava was fortunately in front of the line, facing a recruiter writing something on a datapad. The enthusiastic new pilot was getting pelted with heavy rain as _D'Qar_ was experiencing one the heaviest storms of the year. Even through the lightning and thunder, the new recruits from the far reaches of the galaxy remained as still as statues waiting to be processed.

"Name?"

The recruiter asked.

"Jessika Pava."

She replied, water dripping from her hair, to her mouth, and all the way down to her boots.

"Place of origin?"

"Dandoran."

"Occupation?"

"Pilot."

The recruiter looked up from her tablet and widened her eyes.

"Are you completely certain of that choice?"

Jessika nodded confidently.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

The recruiter shook her head.

"If you say so. Pilots hold the highest casualty rate out of every other branch, they require super-human intelligence, a marksman's vision, and the mental capacity equivalent to the computers in their starfighters. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Very well. Step forward and move toward the flight simulators."

Jessika proceeded to the first empty flight pod and awaited further orders. She observed as the person behind her in line got processed.

"Name?"

"Jaycob Flesio."

"Place of origin."

"Nar Shaddaa."

"Occupation?"

"Pilot."

Jaycob looked up from the recruiter and met Jessika's eyes for a quick second.

"Another one huh? You heard everything I said to her right?"

"Mmhm."

"Perfect, makes my life easier. Head on over to the pods."

Jaycob nodded and left the station. As he turned around though, the recruiter called out to him,

"And Jaycob? Good luck."

She said with a wink. Jaycob smiled in reply and stood next to the pod adjacent from Jessika's. Jessika followed her fellow pilot with her eyes.

"The recruiter gave you those googly eyes. I think she likes you."

Jaycob turned from his pod to look at the recruiter one last time.

"Meh, not my type."

He said shaking his head.

"Oh really? And what exactly is 'your type'?"

"Pilots."

He shrugged.

Jessika scoffed and introduced herself.

"If that was a pick-up line, that was pretty weak. I'm Jessika by the way."

She said, extending her hand to shake. Jaycob laughed out loud and took it.

"Don't worry, it wasn't. I'm Jaycob."

(-)

Both Jessika and her new acquaintance waited in the rain, just getting familiar with each other while they waited for their new instructions. Jessika learned a lot about the new kid, like how he learned how to fly...

"Wait, so you're telling me you were part of an illegal racing ring?"

Jessika asked curiously.

"Yup. I  was the best racer in the entire underground, you can ask anybody."

...to why he joined the Resistance...

"I don't know. I was kinda bored back home. A recruiter watched some of my races and said that I'd be a perfect fit here. Plus, I'd get to take the fight to those First Order dogs."

"Interesting. I doubt that you're a better pilot than me, but I like your enthusiasm."

Jaycob raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge Jess?"

Jessika was taken aback by her new nickname, but she grew fond of it quickly.

"Possibly."

 

 _To Be Continued..._  

 


End file.
